<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sixth Room by WendigoPatronus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369797">The Sixth Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoPatronus/pseuds/WendigoPatronus'>WendigoPatronus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Background Harry/Ginny, Bellamione - Freeform, Creative spellcasting, Department of Mysteries, Dubious Consent, F/F, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Love Potion/Spell, Mild Smut, Mind Control, Wands are not pew pew sticks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoPatronus/pseuds/WendigoPatronus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the battle of the Department of Mysteries, Hermione gets separated from the group. She wakes up alone in a strange room when she hears a voice calling out in the darkness...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sixth Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacec/gifts">annacec</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A big shoutout to annacec for her House Ring story, the scene in the Department of Mysteries inspired this little one-shot. Pour yourself a cup of tea, sit comfortably, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> How she had gotten separated from the others, Hermione never knew. They had been fighting the Death Eaters in the Hall of Prophecy and managed to flee, running through every door they could find. She had seen Luna block a spell with a planet that was floating nearby and Ron get attacked by a brain he had fished out of a tank, but on and on she ran, holding on Harry’s hand for dear life, following him. She had hoped he knew his way to safety, but the amount of spells getting fired their way wasn’t diminishing in any way and they already had lost sight of three of their companions. Only Ginny was left with the two of them, but when she was hit by a Bleeding Curse, Harry stopped to try and save her. </span>
  <span>The last image Hermione saw was all those deep cuts on Ginny’s body and Harry on his knees trying frantically to do no harm. Then, out of nowhere, an explosion propelled Hermione onto the nearest wall and through a door that wasn’t there moments prior. As soon as she went through it, it vanished again, as if it had been there just for her, just this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As relieved as she was when she opened her eyes that no one was shooting at her, she still felt utterly terrified. She didn’t know how much time had passed, it could have been seconds, it could have been hours, and in any case all her friends could be dead, or worse, captured. </span>
  <span>More than the faint sound of rushing water that echoed in the room, it was the smell that had apparently woken her up. Something about it reminded her of freshly mowed grass, new parchment and something else entirely, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Both the smell and the sound seemed to come from a small source of pale pearly light that seemed an impossible distance from her. As she got up and forced her eyes to adjust to the darkness, she was that the light was in fact emanating from a fountain that seemed to grow bigger and bigger the longer she looked at it. As she tried to walk, she saw that the stone she had just stepped on now glowed a bright shade of purple. Her next step turned out to be green, then yellow, then blue, then purple again, then pink, then... </span>
</p><p>“Well hello there, pet”</p><p>
  <span> Hermione was taken out of her contemplation by an amused yet menacing voice. She took out her wand and tried to look around to see if someone was in the room with her, but all she could see was the fountain and the light emanating from her past steps. She couldn’t even see the walls or the ceiling, not even when she cast her brightest light spell. It was as if the entire room had been made so the only thing one could see was the fountain in its centre. And what a fountain it was! Delicately orn</span>
  <span>ament</span>
  <span>ed, the liquid in it seemed to flow in all directions at once, defying both gravity </span>
  <span>and the viewer’s mind. Hermione once again lost track of time as she was completely fascinated with the movement of the pearly liquid.</span>
</p><p>“Why don’t we play a little game, pet?” said the voice, seemingly coming from everywhere in the room at once.</p><p>“Who... Who are you, and why don’t you show your face?” The first words to come out of Hermione’s mouth did so with great difficulty, as it was a great effort to make her brain concentrate on anything else than the fountain.</p><p>“All in good time, little one. Now now, why don’t you taste that glorious juice flowing in the fountain and tell me what exactly composes it?” The innocent tone the voice had taken sounded so fake to Hermione that she simply reaffirmed her grip on her wand.</p><p>“Show. Your. Face.” she insisted on each word as she turned slowly around, looking for any sign of movement.</p><p>
  <span> “Alright then, if you insist...” </span>
  <span>A tall, raven-haired witch suddenly appeared in the corner of Hermione’s eye, one hand playing with her curly hair and the other looked like it was conducting some kind of erratic waltz with her wand. Hermione barely registered that it was Bellatrix Lestrange that was in front of her before she automatically shot a spell at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>
    <em>Petrificus Totalus</em>
  </span>
  <span>!” </span>
  <span>The purple flash of light went straight through Bellatrix’s chest and died off in the far distance. A grin formed itself on Bellatrix’s red lips as she continued to march onward. Hermione rapidly shot four different spells in a row, each more accurate than the last, before she lowered her wand, seeing none of them had any effect </span>
  <span>except perhaps make the older witch’s boobs giggle a little</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>She might have cast the fourth one just to test that it was the case.</span>
  <span> “You’re not even there, are you? This is all but an illusion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Aren’t we the smart one! You are right, this is not my body, but just look at it!” The image of Bellatrix had now reached the fountain and had started to drink from it. “Can’t you see how happy she looks? Can’t you sense how </span>
  <span>
    <em>fulfilled </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>she feels? Don’t you wish to join her?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> Hermione did think she looked happy. No, more than that, she looked... full of life. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>She radiated some kind of powerful and inviting energy that made her want to join her, that made here </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>want </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>her. Even if she knew it was a trick, it still wasn’t an easy one to escape from. And the liquid in the fountain was still so pretty when it moved... When it went in Bellatrix’s hands... In her mouth... Such a pretty mouth...</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“Come on, just do it, you know you want to!” the voice continued, but it now seemed to come just from the other side of the fountain.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “I... I will not trust anyone I can’t see!” Hermione retorted, still steeling herself, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>ushering visions of Bellatrix out of her mind</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, waiting for backup. “Or rather, hoping for backup” she thought bitterly. “Why can’t the Order show up when we need them?”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“Oh, little one, you need not worry about the Order, you won’t need them anymore.” The voice resounded in Hermione’s head, as it made no sound at all. It seemed like a thought like any other, but even confused as she currently was, the young witch knew better.</p><p>“What... What are you doing in my head?” Hermione didn’t know if she thought that last part of if she said it, but it didn’t seem to make a great deal of difference at this point.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Well you see, pet, I am everywhere” the voice simply answered, coming from twenty different pair of full red </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>smirking</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> lips that appeared in the darkness. </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>Twenty pair of dark, charming, mysterious, twinkling eyes appeared subsequently to match. All the images took a step forward into the light, revealing their bodies, all seeming to dance to some unheard music. “One could even say that you see me in your soup!” Hermione turned her head in the direction of that last sentence, and saw Bellatrix’s beauty in the fountain, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>commandeering her to put her whole head in it just to be with her</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>. Her left leg took a step forward without her will as her right leg tried to take a step backwards. She ended up falling on the floor, almost dropping her wand. “Need a hand?” The twenty illusions were now on top of her, looking down gently with an arm outstretched and a kind smile on their lips. “You can trust me, you know.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>Hematie Tardius!</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>” a bright red light shot out of Hermione’s wand, hitting every image at once. The one farthest to her slowed down in her movement.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>“Look who’s using dark magic now!” Bellatrix was talking with a greater effort now, each word coming out with difficulty and a hint of pride. “Slowing down my blood, that’s really ingenious work. How would your dear Dumbledore feel about his princess surrendering to the Dark Arts?” As she spoke, the Death Eater painfully backed up and made her way back to the other side of the fountain.</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “I... I... </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>I did it for good reasons! I am still pure, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>on the side of light</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>!” Bellatrix cackled at that comment from Hermione, </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>who seemed desperate to convince herself.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Purity? You still believe in purity after all that old poof has done to Harry, to Sirius, to Severus, to Hagrid, to you?” Her voice dripped bitterness as she spoke, seemingly hurt at the thought of such a thing even existing. Hermione didn't move, which only encouraged Bellatrix to push through the curse's effect to continue talking. “He could have healed you when you were petrified, little one. He could have stopped it even happening, because he knew what the diary was and who it put in danger, but he chose to let Potter have his little adventure. To him, you were </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>expendable</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.” She spat that last word as if it was the worst of insults. “And yet, here you are, still wondering about his purity as you just cast a dark, dark spell. You could control my blood right now, make my body move, make me do <em>anything</em> you want to...” Bellatrix was not just bidding her time against Hermione’s spell, she was actively pushing ideas in her brain. The younger witch had kept her wand on Bellatrix the whole time, but she didn’t cast a single spell. She didn’t seem angry anymore, or even afraid, but rather... </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>curious</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Well since I can make you do </span>
  </span>
  <strong>
    <span>anything</span>
  </strong>
  <span>
    <span>” Hermione said carefully as a string of thoughts flashed through her mind, most of them including Bellatrix and most of them excluding clothes.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “</span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>I like this line of thoughts, pet”</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span> “Why don’t </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>you</em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> drink from this fountain, the real you I mean, so that I see that it’s not poison?” added Hermione, completely ignoring the innuendo from the </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>sexy</b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span> witch in front of her. Wait, did she just think </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>sexy</b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> or did it </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>cum </b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>from somewhere else in her brain. Wait, </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>cum</b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>?</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> “</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>Make me.</b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>” Bellatrix looked Hermione straight in the eyes, challenging her. Hermione didn’t think and just moved her wand, making the other woman take a step forward. The stone she stepped on shone bright red. “You just crossed a line you’ll never be able to cross back, little one. You are a dark witch now.” Images of herself wearing Bellatrix’s corset and ruling over all she could see suddenly sprung in Hermione’s mind. She found herself liking those images, and liking the loving looks that the </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>sexy</b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> Bellatrix gave her in them.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> “</span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Silencio!</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>” yelled Hermione, knowing the </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>other</b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> dark witch was poisoning her mind, trying to make her fall, trying to </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>make her look at these delicious breasts, </b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>trying to make her lose control, </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>trying to make her discover who she really was,</b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> trying to seduce her, trying to...</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> That train of thoughts was interrupted as Bellatrix had </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>crossed the fountain and was now just in front of Hermione, towering over her. The older witch was still following the youngster's wand movement, unable to control neither her body nor her mind. She only seemed to control her eyes, which were fixated on Hermione’s, full of </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>hunger</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>.</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>“I want her to kiss me.”</b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> The thought exploded in Hermione’s head, again, and again, and again, until she flicked her wand and their lips locked and their tongues intertwined, again, and again, and again. The kiss in itself was a blazing fire of uncontrollable desire, two minds melting into each other. “She tastes like spearmint” thought Hermione, which was odd, since that was the thing she couldn’t identify in the potion that flowed in the fountain. She felt Bellatrix regain control of her hands as one grabbed her bushy hair and the other grabbed her butt cheeks oh so firmly. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>“I want her.”</b>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Bellatrix felt the Amortentia flow from her mouth to Hermione’s, both swallowing, both starting to feel its effects. The most potent love potion known to man, directly harvested at its source in the Love Chamber in the Department of Mysteries. She had put the idea in Hermione’s head to take a mouthful from the fountain and then to kiss her so they could share it. The older witch had never felt such an attraction for anyone, not even for poor old Rodolphus. The bushy hair, the small, perky tits, the cute little bubble butt, the great big doe eyes... How could she have not seen that the girl she was currently kissing was an angel? No, better yet, a goddess?</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>“I want to touch her!”</b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> The thoughts in Hermione’s head were now </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>a series of flashes and desires, but that sentence, that </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>need to feel her pussy clutching around her fingers</b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> repeated itself over and over again like a mantra. As her left hand was on the back of </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>Bella’s neck which was so kissable, so eatable,</b>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span> her right hand was sliding up </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <b>Bella’s skirt, up Bella’s long, sexy legs that were opening up just for her, just for her fingers, just for her touch and oh her knickers were already damp and...</b>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>Bellatrix gasped at the touch. </span>
    </span>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>She was going to have fun turning this one over to the Dark Side, wasn’t she?</span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading all the way to the end! This is my first Bellamione story and I really hope you've liked it. As always, Kudos and comments are really appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>